The SpellCasters Many
by Ridley666
Summary: The story of the origins of the Mother Brain, the Metroid, and the extinction of the Chozo. PG-13 for language and violence
1. 1 The Beginning

The Spell-casters Many 

Disclaimer- I only own Olath Nefarious and any other fictional Chozo People.

Also, updates will be kind of slow.

1: Prologue 

There was once a crystal, a crystal so powerful and so vast, if it had a mind of its own, it would wield a power to great and dominant to imagine. This crystal, though vastly powerful, was the one landmark that bonded us with the Lost, those who passed on to the spirit world. Without this crystal, not all those who were lost, would be able to be found.

She was created by the ancient Elders and the Gifted, so those in the spirit realm could still be with the living. This crystal, the Mother, lived on for many millennia, keeping our planet safe and healthy. Then, the one of good evil took it upon himself to defend us through means we dared not to think of. Years after, the Mother grew perverted with evil, growing darker as each day passed us, more like the shadows she was, and henceforth, she always will be.

From now on, the Chozo will, and always will be lifeless spirits floating in the sea of eternal space, only a legend, only a myth to those who reside in the creation now.

I am telling you this tale so the legend of the Chozo will not be lost, and maybe this will fulfill the prophecy of the Hatchling, and how she will deliver us from the Evil that hunts the universe now...


	2. 2 The Proposition

2: Proposition

Olath looked down, staring with wonder at the village in the grassy valley below his feet. He sighed at the great beauty of this planet, the grass whose presence was covering the planet, and the snow falling gently onto the ground, spreading her cold, frosty fingers on her new nest.

He stared at this magnificent sight, and with a steady pace, he walked slowly off the cliff, spreading his wings, to let the air and wind carry him off to his village, where his life will be changed forever.

The feathers from the inside of his golden wing glittered in the dim sunlight, casting an array of copper light to the earth below. As he slowly made his decent to the village, he thought deeply why he was returning there.

_Why did they call me here?_ He thought. His blue eye squinted slightly; he did this whenever he was thinking hard into the past.

_Why did they need me? I'm only a young boy, what use would they have of me?_

Soon after this thought his feet landed on the soft earth below, shifting the rich brown earth below him. His small head turned around as his blue and gray eyes looked at the village. His tongue licked the side of his beak, _Hmm, breakfast_ he thought.

He slowly walked towards the village, his feet stepping into the slushy ground. After a few minutes of walking in an abandoned street, he eyed a peculiar building. It was made of mostly stone, with huge archways instead of doors. A small series of steps walked up to the archways.

"Odd", he thought to himself, "I've never recalled seeing this building here."

He continued his trek through the village, going down street, after street, after street. Soon, he came upon a dull, gray dome, and above one of the doors was, "Entrance".

_Well, this must be the way in_, he chuckled to himself slightly, the word "Entrance" over a military compound was very uncommon nowadays.

He ambled towards the "Entrance", thinking about who sent him and why he was supposed to be here. Then, an image, or an event, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. There was a crystal, shining as bright as the sun, them, turned as black as the darkened sky, then exploded into thousands of shards.

After this flash, he stood there, in silence, pondering about what has just happened, or what happened before, he can never tell the difference. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to forget about this event.

_Keep on walking Olath, Just forget, you always do._

He continued walking until he reached the door marked "Entrance". He slowly put out his hand to open the door, but it was suddenly jerked open from the inside.

In the doorway, there was an old woman, the oldest Olath has, or ever will see. She didn't say a word to him, only gestured him in with he long, gnarled hand. She gave him a pale smile, the kind you give to some one you currently don't know.

"You are right on time, Olath Nefarious. Follow me please." She said this with a faint, grandmotherly voice. She walked down the hall with grace, so much grace, she looked as if she were floating rather than walking.

He gave a deep, confused sigh, and continued after her, not bothering to even close the door being himself. She led him down a long, round hallway with no door or windows. This hallway, unknown to Olath, was going to change his life forever.

She finally led him to a huge round room, along with no windows or doors. There was a long table in the back with three chairs. Sitting behind the table and on the chairs were three other elderly Chozo, two men and another woman. They looked directly at Olath as he entered the room, giving him the most piercing stare than anyone has ever given him.

"Come, stand in front of us", one of then said. Olath couldn't figure out who it was, the three of them sat there like statues, staring straight through him.

He staggered to the table, staring at his reflection on the ground, nervously shaking from head to toe, or claw.

When he made it to the front of the table, the Chozo on the right leaned over and put a large folder full of papers in front of him.

As he took the papers out of the folder, he spoke: "We have been watching you, Olath, for the past 23 years. Watching you closely, ever closely. Now because of you and your advanced abilities, we are will to give you a proposition..."


End file.
